Dream Catcher
by Matsuri Kazehana
Summary: A dream catcher hangs by the window colored in red, blue, and yellow. The colors of love, friendship, and hope. Hope that one day, wherever they may be, the three of them will reunite and create their group once again. And maybe...just maybe...that dream will come true. Yaoi fic, character deaths, and suicidal!Yuu. TagiYuu, past TaikYuu, past ZenjiorouxTaiki. For my TagiYuu friends


**Hey guys this is Matsuri Kazehana with a TagiYuu fic. This is my first one since I started writing Digimon fandom, but I like this couple, so I'll pursue in writing more of them. This is also my first attempt to writing a Hurt/Comfort fic without getting inspiration from a song. I hope you enjoy it.**

**WARNING! This is a yaoi story, containing past TaikixYuu, past ZenjirouxTaiki, TagiruxYuu, and slight RyoumaxRen (This is very minute, it's just a statement, really… but it's still a warning). There is also suicidal!Yuu in the beginning, and character deaths revealed later on. If you by chance dislike yaoi, please don't read this.**

**DISCLAIMER! **_**Digimon Xros Wars: Toki Wo Kakeru Shounen Huntaa-tachi (The Boy Hunters that Leapt Through Time) **_**is owned by Toei Animation. I own this plot only.**

**I apologize for any spelling errors I may have missed.**

**This fic is dedicated to my best TagiYuu friends, Yuugirurules12 and BrokenAngel1000. Let's work hard and expand this fandom together!**

**Now enjoy the story. Anything you may not understand will have footnotes that will be cleared up at the end.**

**Give Me A Smile...I'll Be Your Dream Catcher (Dream Catcher)**

_''A flower bed. We were surrounded by flowers of all kinds. Taiki-san...and me(1). Just the two of us. Our hands are interlocked with each other. It felt like nothing could ever happen._

_'Yuu...' Those eyes..._

_I smile, and we're about to kiss...'_

I awake, tears brimming my eyes.

"Taiki-san..."

I have to remid myself that Taiki-san's gone. I hate it.

Trying to supress my tears I get up and get ready for school. Everything is dull now though. I've lost interest in everything, even living. Everything in my life was bright because of...him. Taiki-san was my light, my hope. He gave me a reason to live.

Demo...he's gone(2). He has been gone. It's been a year since _it_ happened. All our Digimon are back in the Digital World now as well. If only I had Damemon...

I look up at the dreadful school, and Tagiru runs up to me, Ryouma, Ren, Airu, and Mami behind him(*1). Immediately he grabs my arms, looking for any new marks. I know exactly what kind of marks he's looking for.

Slash marks.

After _that _incident, I thought about committing suicide. Many times the thought was nice. At first, I liked the pain, because it made me forget the pain in my heart. So, when it hurt, I just grabbed a knife from the kitchen and cut myself, new marks appearing on my skin.

_Drip, drip drip..._

My blood falls onto the tile floors.

Then, at most times, I would stop., but not out of my free will. It was like a hand was grabbing mine, telling me to stop.

In my mind, I hope. I hope that he'd be there, demo...I know it's not the case. It was the memory of him, his smile, his inability to turn his back on somebody...subete...it made me stop(3).

There was this one time though, I was so close...I was so close in being able to reunite with Taiki-san...

**Flashback, Third POV**

"Tagiru, are you going to go see Yuu again...?" Airu asked.

"Yeah..." Tagiru replied, as he walked toward the direction of Yuu's place.

"Lately, Tagiru has been worried about him, ne?(4)" Ren looked at Ryouma.

"He has...and I think I know why...and it's not because Yuu's just a good friend."

"You mean...?"

"Yes, exactly that."

**Dream Catcher-**

Tagiru arrived at the apartment complex, looking up at the glass framed structure with worry. Slowly, with determination, the young goggle boy walked inside.

"Yuu...? Are you in there?" He knocked on the door. There was no response. Tagiru waited.

A long time passed, and then a thud came from the other side. The brunet heard it, and ran into the apartment. Then, his light brown eyes widened in horror.

Blood.

Yuu's blood was all over the floor, his body lying limp nearby, weakly holding a kitchen knife that was sullied with his own blood.

"Y-Yuu!"

Gingerly picking up the limp body bridal style, Tagiru sprinted to the emergency room.

**Yuu's POV**

Then the next thing I knew, I was in the emergency room, looking straight into Tagiru's eyes. For the first time, I see worry in them.

"T-Tagiru..." I say weakly.

Then, all of a sudden, I'm pulled into a very soothing hug. It was warm...I can't remember the last time I've felt warm...

It was...at least last year...the last time I saw Taiki-san alive.

"Yuu...why did you do that?" Tagiru asked. His voice wavers. My own eyes glaze over...The tears fall again.

"Itaiyo, Tagiru...(5)It wouldn't stop hurting. Taiki-san made me who I am..." I take a deep breath. I tell Tagiru about the Digital World adventure more in-depth...more into the details of why I didn't want him to think Hunting was a game when we were Hunting Sagomon.

"In our past adventure, I killed Digimon and treated them badly, because I thought tne Digital World was just a game. I was decieved by DarkKnightmon...Taiki-san, Kiriha-san, and Ne-san...(6)they all made me realize it's real life. The Digimon...they felt pain. I...I felt bad because of all the bad I did to them. Demo...Taiki-san saw my true self... The Yuu you know Tagiru. From then on, I felt indebted to Taiki-san, demo...then I started to fall for him..."

Tagiru releases the hug and grabs my shoulders. "Yuu...Did you ever think about Taiki-san's point? He never once thought that you should feel bad about what you did! It wasn't you fault."

"Demo-" It's wrong. It's my fault.

"It's. Not. Your. Fault Yuu. Taiki-san didn't do anything but point you in the right direction. Taiki-san ga...(7)Taiki-san just couldn't turn his back on you. But he also couldn't turn away from you...because he loved you too. That strange feeling you said you were having? You realized it too...it was love."

I stared at him. "Tagiru..."

"Wakateruyo, Yuu...(8) It hurts because Taiki-san's gone...You miss him more than I do, probably because you loved him, as he loved you. But I don't think Taiki-san would want to see you like this."

Gently he picks up one of my arms, softly touching all the scars that painted it. "If I know Taiki-san...he would want to see you happy. Bright like the sun you are to most people. He would want to see you alive and well, trying to wait for the day wher we can all be together, and make Team Xros Heart again. Dakara Yuu...(9)" he trails. My eyes lock with his. "Don't do this, okay?"

Something inside me comes alive...Boku no Kokoro... (10) "Okay Tagiru...I won't."

**Flashback over, now the morning in the beginning...**

"Tagiru, I promised I wouldn't do that anymore." Tagiru continues to inspect my arms.

"I can't believe you when you can hurt yourself again."

"Well, believe it. We have to get to class." I bring my arm back into my personal space and walked towards the school building, my heart a little more at ease.

After the problem at the hospital, I feel a little better every time I see Tagiru. It still hurts when I think about Taiki-san, but it seems like I can live my life as long as I have Tagiru...I know...it sounds strange, but I think Tagiru can comfort my heart and all the pain it bears.

As promised, I stopped cutting myself, the scars have healed. Everything is dull, but Tagiru seems to make it all better. As I sit down, I look outside the window, Taiki-san's face seeming to be etched into the sky. Taiki-san no egao(11), the wild goggle head hair. I stare at the blue cloudless sky, when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I look, and it's Tagiru with a small smile on his face. His eyes give me a calming sensation that clears my mind, and soothes my heart.

"Daijoubuka...Yuu?(12)" I give him a small smile in return.

"Uh. Daijoubu...Tagiru(13)."

_Taiki-san...are you doing this? You know Tagiru would comfort me, but why is it that my heart's racing for him? Is this your way of loving me back while you're basked in the white happiness of the Afterlife? Or is this your way of saying that Tagiru is the one I should be with? Just what are you trying to tell me, Taiki-san...?_

**Dream Catcher-**

"Ne...Tagiru(4)." I look at him.

"Yo! Doushita, Yuu?(14)"

I look away, feeling a bit of heat rush to my face. "Do...do you want to sleep over at my place this weekend? It feels a little...lonely there..."

For some reason he brightens up...I think.

"Of course-I mean sure! Is it...?"

I finish his thought. "I want to celebrate Taiki-san's anniversary with somebody that knew him well...Also so then..."

"There's nothing else to say, Yuu...I'm glad you came and asked me. You're not thinking of the hurt...Omae...(15) you're looking for comfort. And I'm more than glad to help."

That's touching, Tagiru. I never knew you were caring. "A-Arigatou, Tagiru.(16)"

Why did I ever push you away, Tagiru? I mean, you're a great friend, but why did I ever not think about trying to understand you? Yes, I admit I was jealous, but who was I jealous of? I always assumed it was you, because Taiki-san was my boyfriend...but was it Taiki-san? Because he knew you better than I ever could have? Why am I jealous though? What are you leading me to, Taiki-san?

**The sleepover day- Third POV**

"Do you remember the Pagumon incident?(*2)"

"Mochiron(17)! I was so close to losing my Xros Loader! Taiki-san and I were going through every cooked okonomiyaki to find them!"

"To think that eating okonomiyaki could turn one Pagumon into hundreds, thousands of okonomiyaki obsessed Pagumon?!"

"I know! At least you learned that you need Gumdramon as your Partner Digimon..."

"Nani?!(18) Are you saying I didn't know Gumdramon was my Partner Digimon?!"

"I'm just saying! I wonder...if Betsumon was there, would they have frozen or something?(*3)"

"What? With tnat Cold Gag move? Matte...(19) didn't Taiki-san help me Capture him _with _puns?"

"Yeah...what were those...?"

Tagiru and Yuu thought about it for a long time, and then they remembered.

"Ah! Omoidashita!(20)" And the duo began the rally of puns.

"You 'fell' for it!"

"Where do Penguins live? In Peking!"

"Please 'bear' with me."

"Please pardon my horn..."

The duo burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs, and in Tagiru's case, rolling over on the floor. Their moments of nostalgia were cut short, when the wall clock chimed, signaling it was the beginning of a new day; the First Hour, Midnight.

"Taiki-san...hope you're well..." Yuu muttered.

"We all miss you, Taiki-san..." Tagiru stifled a yawn. "Yuu...I think we should get some sleep. After all...we should do some things the old team used to do."

Yuu looked up the the other boy and gave a small nod. "Oyasumi, Tagiru.(21)"

The statement was long unheard, as the young goggle boy was out like a light. The blonde couldn't help but smile, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Slowly he turned off the light, put the comforter just below his chin, and fell into a slumber.

_Heat. That's what Yuu felt on his skin. War. That's what Yuu saw. Darkness. That's what Yuu felt creeping inside, sending shivers all over his body._

_He looked around. Tagiru and Arrestardramon, Taiki and OmegaShoutmon, Ryouma and Astamon, Ren and Yasyamon, Airu and Cho-Hakkaimon, Nene and JetMervamon, Kiriha and ZekeGreymon, Hideaki and Dobermon...it all made sense._

_They were in a war. A war to save the Digital World from evil forces again._

_He tried to speak, but no words came out. He tried to move, but his feet were planted to the ground. He tried to get somebody's attention, but nobody saw him. The only thing he could do was watch in horror, as an enemy Digimon grabbed Taiki, and pierced through his stomach._

_A white light blinded Yuu, and the next thing he saw was Taiki, on the ground, a puddle of blood growing larger by the second. The blood was oozing from a big gash on his stomach. It wouldn't stop, even when Yuu placed his hands over the wound._

_Then, those final words were heard...Taiki's last words._

_"Aishiteru...Yuu...(22)"_

"AHH! Dameda! Ikenaide, Taiki-san!(23)" Yuu yelled.

"Yuu!" Tagiru awoke, looking at a very startled Yuu. He didn't say anything; he wanted to wait until Yuu was ready to talk about what scared him out of his sleep.

"...It's the same dream...almost every night. It's our final battle...a battle to save the Digital World from being overcome by evil forces that want to change the Real World and the Digital World. I see you, Ryouma-tachi(24), Kiriha-san, Ne-san, Hideaki-san, and Taiki-san...but you guys can't see or hear me. The flames that surrounded us...I feel them. And..I feel like something bad was going to happen."

"Was it...?" Tagiru asked.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah...It was Taiki-san's death."

Taiki did die in the battle with Quartzmon, but the events were almost the same as in Yuu's dream. He was pierced in the stomach with the Brave Snatcher Astamon held in his hands. Just before that he disregarded Ryouma and moved with absolute speed, going past OmegaShoutmon and went straight to Taiki. Everyone tried to move quickly and Hunt Quartzmon, but when Tagiru hit the core and Hunted it with Xros Up Arrestardramon Superior Mode, it was too late. Taiki was hit with such precision that an artery was ruptured, and there was no way to save our Sixth Hero, and he died of blood loss with a mortal injury.(*4)

"He said those final words...and died..." Yuu let go of all his bottled up sorrows and cried. Tagiru slowly got up, sat on the bed, and pulled his friend into a comforting hug. Yuu gladly accepted it, wrapping his arms around Tagiru's back. Sobs echoed in the quiet room, and after awhile, they subsided.

"How long have you had these nightmares...Yuu?" Tagru asked, continuing to pat his friend's back softly.

"Ever since the funeral..."

"Why didn't you say anythng, Yuu?"

"I didn't think about seeking comfort...It was just...It was something that made me remember that Taiki-san's gone..."

"Well...now that I know that..." Tagiru released the hug, and placed a kiss on Yuu's forehead. Almost immediately after he pulled back, blushing madly.

Yuu touched his forehead, a small blush on his face. "T-Tagiru...?"

"I-I-It's nothing really! I just heard that if you kiss somebody on the forehead and they have nightmares, then the kiss will turn the bad dream into a good one. That's all!" He laughed very uncertainly, when Yuu asked something very unlike him.

"Tagiru...? Can you kiss me...? Onegai...(25)"

Tagiru was taken aback. "S-Seriously?" The blonde nodded.

He gave a small nod, and shakily he placed his hands on Yuu's face, carressing his cheeks which were colored a light pink visible in the moonlight.

"Are you sure I can do this?" Tagiru asked.

"Onegai...just do it..." Yuu said. And so, Tagiru leaned in, pressing is lips onto Yuu's.

**Yuu's POV**

Don't ask me why I said it. I just thought it's be nice to kiss Tagiru. And as soon as his lips came into contact with mine...something is sent throughout my body. Something that I don't totally know what it is, but I like it. Slowly, I wrap my arms around Tagiru's neck and bring him closer to me.

I can't think...no I _don't _want to think.

All I want to do right now...is to be with Tagiru, like this, all night.

**Tagiru's POV**

Wow wow wow wow WOW! I'm totally in Cloud Nine! I'm kissing my crush! I love this feeling!

This is...all thanks to you, Taiki-san. If you didn't ever tell me that...I don't think I would have had a chance...

**Flashback Two Years Ago...some time before Taiki's death...**

"Na...Tagiru...(26)"

"Nani, Taiki-san?(27)"

"I see the way you look at Yuu...Omae...You like Yuu don't you, Tagiru?" I'm pretty sure the answer's written all over my face, because Taiki-san laughs.

"See? You are!"

"Iya! Yuu ga suki ja nai, Taiki-san!(28)" I have to defend my pride as a man! I can't go down like this!

"...Well, it's fine if you do..."

"Eh?! Demo, Taiki-san to Yuu...(29)"

"Wakateruyo...but I think it'd be best if you and Yuu got together."

I give him a questioning look. "Nande kedo, Taiki-san(30)? I mean, it's nice and all that you're letting me go after your boyfriend, but why?"

He just sighs and looks at the setting sun with a sad smile. "I think...that we came to each other to mend our broken hearts."

I feel like this is going to be a long story, but it looks like Taiki-san needs to get it off his chest, so I'll let him.

"When I first came to the Digital World, I came with Akari and a kendo loving boy who wanted to fight me again. I kinda couldn't turn my back on the Kendo Club one day and I beat him...he was pissed because I was just a rookie...Omae no namae ga...Tsurugi Zenjirou...(31) And he was my first crush."

My eyes widen in shock, but I don't say anything. He continues his story.

"He...was always a funny guy. He was even scared of heights. But when it came to fighting, he would do whatever he could, but there were just some times that he would be a total wimp. He kinda...backed me up. When I was sick, he leaded the group. He was always a nice friend.

Then, one day Akari got 'kidnapped' by one of Bagramon's Top Three, Lilithmon. Zenjirou and I went trying to find her, and he was freaking out, saying if it was his fault for not looking out for her. I just grabbed is hand in reassurance. There was this tingling feeling sent throughout my body after I grabbed his hand, and then I knew."

"That you liked him...?"

"Yeah. I always liked him from afar, because I knew he liked Nene."

"Y-You mean Yuu's sister?!" My mouth drops open. Then again, she _is _good looking.

Taiki-san laughs. "Yes, Yuu's older sister. But one day, I told him because I thought he should know at least. It was night time... Everyone else was asleep, and Zenjirou and I were looking at the stars. So casually I tell him, 'I think I may like you, Zenjirou'. He asks me 'Do you want to find out?' The next thing I know, I'm kissing him. It felt... _Amazing_... Sono kimochi...(32) I knew I liked him.

Then I hear clapping. We break the kiss and I blush big time. Dondonkomon is beating his drum, and Akari just said 'I knew it Taiki. You should just believe in yourself sometimes.'"

"So, Akari-san supported you two in your relationship?"

"Yeah, but it didn't last long. In time Shoutmon amd I, with our nakama(33) eventually got all the pieces of the Code Crown together, and it was reformed. Then Bagramon tried to take it. Zenjirou tried to take it back with Starmon and the Pickmonz DigiXrosed into the Star Sword. But, of course, Bagaramon was too strong for him. I told him it'd be useless, but he didn't listen.

He made a big jump, and Bagramon slashed him. One of his claws punctured his heart, and the next thing I know, the three of us are back in the Real World, on the same day we left for the Digital World. We went to the emergency room, as soon as possible, but it was too late. The surgeons couldn't do anything. But I'll always remember his last words...

_'I love you Taiki. Don't forget that... and save the Digital World."_

I knew it. It was so saddening. "T-Taiki-san! Omae no story!(34)"

I start to cry. Yep, such a sad story.

"Tagiru, it's nothing much! Calm down!"

I start wiping my eyes. "Okay!"(*5)

His sweat drops, but he continues the conversation, leading to its end. "Dakara, Tagiru... go after Yuu. I'm not the one he truly needs. It's you."

**Flashback end-**

We break he kiss, panting heavily, still inches away from each other. Then, we just go back in. Again and again, we explore each other's bodies. We find each other's favorite places to be touched. We went like that all night.

We finally finish our time of exploration, and I plop down on the bed next to Yuu. Our hands are brushing against each other's, and Yuu grabs mine, his fingers locking with my own.

"Tagiru... Iindesuka...(35) if we pursue this relationship?" Yuu asks me after a long silence.

I look over to him and give him a peck on the cheek. "Of course it's okay... After all, I've loved you ever since I've met you..."

The sun rises over the horizon, hitting Yuu's face perfectly. And for the first time in what seems like forever, Yuu smiles genuinely, brightening up my day, my soul, my life.

**Yuu's POV**

_Where am I? It's unusually bright if I'm in one of my dreams..._

_I float around the area... and then I see..._

_"T-Taiki-san?!"_

_The person in front of me turns and smiles._

_"It's been awhile...Yuu"_

_We just stare at each other, and then I ask him. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to see if you're better... and it looks like you are. That's good. Tagiru's treating you well."_

_I stare at him. "Tagiru...? Of course he is... but how did you know...?"_

_He laughs. "I've been watching you this whole time, Yuu. I was worried, because I felt your pain. Before I died, I talked to Tagiru... because I knew he liked you."_

_I gasped. Was I that blind...? No, I don't think I wanted to accept the fact because it's Tagiru._

_Taiki-san laughs again. "No, you wouldn't even know. Tagiru's very good at keeping his emotions in check if he doesn't want people to know about them. He just made a slip, and I saw the slip. But the reason why I talked to Tagiru then was because I was pretty sure we couldn't stay together. We weren't a true couple, I felt. It seemed to me that becuase we were hurt, we could understand each other's feelings..."_

_I think about our past. It was happy... yes. But I understand what Taiki-san is saying. It felt nice at the time... but it wasn't like the feeling I had when I told Tagiru to kiss me._

_Taiki-san smiles and nods. "You've figured it out then..."_

_"If you knew it wasn't true love, why didn't you break it off...?"_

_His eyes soften. "I just told Tagiru to run after you. That's all I did. I didn't know that I would be killed by a Digimon. It was kind of obvious I would be targeted because I saved the Digital World as the Red General... but my time was cut short. Gomen, Yuu.(36)"_

_I shake my head. "You couldn't do anything about it, Taiki-san. Demo... because of you... Tagiru has made me happier. It seems like... like I can finally let you go... Taiki-san."_

_"Yokatta... Yuu(37). Now go... be happy with Tagiru.a"_

_He walks to me and kisses my forehead._

_"Don't forget... Even if we were together because we were hurt, I enjoyed spending every minute with you."_

I slowly open my eyes, tears slowly streaming from them.

"Sayonara... Taiki-san...(38)" I whisper.

"Waah! Doushitana Yuu?!(39)" Tagiru sounds frantic, his eyes looming over mine full of worry.

I laugh, wiping the remains of my tears off my face. "Betsuni Tagiru(40). I was just... Saying my last farewell to Taiki-san... It seems like... now... I can let go of him."

I look at him, he smiles a little. "Souka... Yuu.(41)"

I get close to him and he wraps his arms around me. He's always warm... Its always nice. "Aishiteru, Tagiru..."

"Aishiteru mo... Yuu.(42)"

**Flash Foward One Week-**

It's been a week since I let go of Taiki-san... and Tagiru has been there for me every day. We can't spend a lot of time together because of school, but whenever we can, we reminice about the past. He's a very caring person. It's... kinda cute-

"Yuu!"

Speaking of the devil... here he comes.

"Hey Tagiru." I wave to him and jump down from my elevated spot.

He looks around. We're in an unhabitated part of the nearby park. This park has a very high tree that has a nice view of the blue sky and the city. Tagiru and I always come here to remember everything that Xros Heart did. Everywhere we helped, we can see from this one tree.

After what I think is him checking our surroundings, he pulls me into a deep kiss. There's no way for me to not like it. I try to get a close to him as humanly possible. It's like his touch is a drug to me. I can't get enough of it.

"Well, Ryouma... you were right, as usual."

Oh god. Don't tell me...

We break the kiss and look, still in each other's arms. And sure enough, Ren, Ryouma and Airu were there.

"Tobari Ren... Why you...!" Tagiru yelled, flushed with embarrassment. I can't say anything, so I just hide myself deeper into Tagiru's protective embrace.

"Yuu-sama... (43) You're happy again..."

Mami...? I peer over Tagiru's arm, and my question was answered.

"It's been so long... since you've been happy. I'm so glad..." She starys crying. I can't do anything about it, thanks to the other people.

"Ren! Why did you have to say it so loud?!"

"Nani?! I was just pointing it out. Nothing else!"

"I could have gotten more of these Kawaii no imeeji!(44)"

K-kawaii no imeeji...? No way... Is it...? Oh hell no Airu! Don't tell me you took _those shots!_

I let go of Tagiru and look closer to the smartphone in Airu's hand. In the background Tagiru's verbally attacking Ren, using a whole lotta swear words that probably should be censored. I know he's just embarrassed. On the screen of Airu's phone, it's dim, but sure enough... It's a picture of us- Tagiru and I kissing.

"A-Airu! Delete those photos! Onegai!"

Airu flies away with a bounce to her step. "Nope! I don't wanna~! This is proof that you and Tagiru are together!"

"Get back here Airu!" I run after her. Ryouma swiftly moves to the side, giving me permission to chase his friend, if that's what you call it.

"Do what you like..."

"Tobari Ren as soon as I get my hands on you, you're DEAD!" Tagiru sprints after a guilty Ren.

"Ryouma! Do something! I didn't do anything wrong! You gotta save me!"

"Sorry Ren. I love you and all, but I'm not getting you into this."

Then I trip on something... is this...?

"HAHAHAHA! My trap worked!" Damn... Airu's trap is still good as ever. Luckilly for me...

Out of my pocket comes a pen. I click it, and a sword lashes out, cutting the rope, rendering it useless to trap me.

"Hey Yuu! Let me use that! I need to cut Ren's wonderful headphones, so then I can talk sense into him.

"Not my headphones!"

"Don't carry the sword like that Yuu-sama! People may think you're a serial killer or something! But the way you hold it... You're so **cool **Yuu-sama... like an experienced knight..."

Then...strangely enough... everybody's chasing each other. I'm still trying to get Airu to delete the picture, Tagiru's trying to kill Ren with his own hands, Ryouma has become Ren's shield, and Airu skillfully hiding and running everywhere. And Mami's laughing at everything that's going on.

This may sound off... but chasing each other like this... it makes me happy. All of us are having _fun._ It's been so long since I've felt like this... being able to spend time with people who understand you, and are your friends...

Are you seeing this, Taiki-san? I'm happy... I can smile for everybody, sincerely, with real happiness. So don't worry, and live life up there... Enjoy it there... and I hope, from the bottom of my heart, that we'll meet again, in the years to come.

**Tagiru's POV**

"Ah! I'm tired!" I yell. Yuu and I spent the whole day chasing Ryouma-tachi. It was fun chasing the others like that. I'm happy that Yuu can smile. Then I remembered I have something to give him.

"Ne Yuu... I have somethking to give you!" He looks at me with that questioning look his face. Kore wa hontouni kawaii na~!(45)

I look through my backpack, which is probably oversized, and finally find the item I'm looking for.

"Kore!(46)" His eyes widen in shock.

"A... a Dream Catcher?!"

"Yeah... I thought you might need one, even though you may not have bad dreams anymore..." I scratch the back of my head. I bought a red, blue, and yellow dream catcher, but I wanted it to be special, since I was giving it to Yuu.

I added to the feathers a picture of myself and Gumdramon, himself and Damemon, and...

"T-Taiki-san and Shoutmon?! And the Xros Heart symbol?!"

"Yeah... So then we can wait for the day we can all be together, Digimon Hunting and all that..." I can't even finish my statement, because Yuu hugs me.

"Arigatou... Tagiru..." His voice shakes. I smile and return his hug.

"Let's wait for Taiki-san together... ne?"

He looks up, our eyes meet. Then he smiles. That one thing that should be on his face... I see it again.

"Yeah."

I lean foward and capture his lips with my own. As long as I'm around, I swear... I'l keep Yuu happy, and we'll wait for the day... The day where we all meet again.

**Dream Catcher-**

**Yuu's POV**

Years passed, and Tagiru and I hit our high school years in a flash. We registered for the same University in the Shinonome area, and he moved into my apartment. Oto-san and Okaa-san(47) gave me the apartment when I graduated high school, and they moved to Hong Kong to be Ne-san's manager. Apparently they hated Ne-san's new manager, so they decided to take care of their idol daughter. I wonder if Ne-san's doing well...

"Yuu~?" I snap beck to reality.

"Wha-? Oh, gomen... I was thinking about Ne-san..." I say. He shrugs, hen he sees something.

"Wha! You still have it?!" I look up to where he's pointing. I laugh.

"Of course I do! It's the first thing my boyfriend got for me! Besides, it truly works..."

Tagiru flashes that big grin of his. How cute... "I didn't know you were like a girl!"

I flush out of embarrassment. "U-Urusai!(48)" Tagiru laughs and he kisses me. "I was just kidding! I think it's cute."

I just drop the subject, when I see a specific pair of goggles hanging on the wall. "It's been seven years, hasn't it... Tagiru...?" I feel his arms wrap around my waist. "Wanna visit him...?"

I lean into him some more, relaxing into his hold on me. "Sure... Iiko.(49)"

**Tagiru's POV**

Yuu and I head to the cemetary where Taiki-san is, hand in hand. Yuu's never asked about visiting him, so I'm not really surprised that he wants to see him.

We arrive at his resting place.

"Yo, Taiki-san. Hope you're well." I look over to Yuu. I see a sad smile on his face, but he's holding out. His hand squeezes mine for comfort. I squeeze back ressuringly. "Genki desu ka?(50) Did you find Zenjirou-san up there...?" All the questions come out, but I don't say anything. Then, I see something...

"Yuu...Mitei...(51)"

He looks around. "This entryway... Masaka...!(52)"

We continue to look around, and then..

"Tagiru!"

"Yuu!"

Gumdramon...is that...?!

**Yuu's POV**

"Tagiru!"

"Yuu!"

Kono koe-!(53) I look down. "D-Damemon!" I smile.

"Yuu!" He jumps up and hugs e. I look over to Tagiru, who's hugging Gumdramon. I smile at him; he smiles back.

"It's been so long Yuu! Genki dayo?(54)" I nod.

"Yeah I've been well."

"Yokattane, Yuu(55)! Oh that's right! There's something you need to see!" He points over the hill.

"Ok..." I put Damemon down and start up the hill with Tagiru. Out of instinct, I reach for Tagiru's hand. He grabs mine, and I feel relaxed.

"It's been awhile... I kinda missed the DigiQuartz..." I can't say anything though. Not after I see _that._

"That's...the...!" I run, newfound anxiety fueling my run.

"M-Matte! Yuu!" I drag Tagiru without knowing it... but it was all worth it, when...

"Yo, Tagiru.. Yuu.."

**Third POV**

Two pairs of eyes widened in shock.

"T-T-Taiki-san!" Tagiru and Yuu run up to Taiki, who's underneath the Xros Heart Crest, the red flag shining above him.

"It's been awhile... Tagiru, Yuu."

Tears that were stored away for years started falling once again.

"Demo, you-!"

"Ma...(56) let's just say when the DigiQuartz was recreated under the Digital World's supervision, I became it's protector. Since I was killed by a Digimon, my life data was somehow digitized and scattered.. so my data was reconfigured and I'm living again, but I can't leave the DigiQuartz."(*6)

Yuu shakes his head. "Well, as long as you're alive, we can visit you, right?"

"Yah! Right Taiki-san?!" Tagiru joined in. The excitement of just being in tne DigiQuartz was getting to him.

"That's right. Even though the DigiQuartz is being supervised by Taiki, stray Digimon still find it's way out of the Digital world and into the DigiQuartz. And Taiki can't take care of it by himself." A familiar voice said.

"Shoutmon!" The boys yelled.

"Kore... your Xros Loaders. You're ging to need these for Hunting." Taiki passed the boys a crimson and a yellow Xros Loader.

"H-HUNTING?!" Stars glittered in Tagiru's light brown eyes, and Yuu smiled.

"That's right. From now on you two are Digimon Hunters. As before the rules are the same. Just keep the DigiQuartz and the Real World save." Shoutmon said.

Taiki smirked. "You guys up for it?"

"Hai!(57)"

_And there lay 14 year olds Amano Yuu and Akashi Tagiru on a bed, arms around each other. Above them, a dream catcher hangs by the window, colored in Red, Blue, and Yellow. The colors of Love, Friendship, and Hope. Hope that one day, wherever they may be, the three of them will reunite and create their own group once again. This Dream Catcher represents Xros Heart. Their Hope and their Future... forever more. Until the day Kudou Taiki, Akashi Tagiru, and Amano Yuu meet again in the near future, their hopeful future is placed in the Dream Catcher that will remind them of their wishes and hopeful dreams._

_And maybe... just maybe... Their dream will come true._

**Owari-**

**Here's a list of all the things that were in footnotes.**

**Japanese to English**

**1- -san- this is a formal way of saying somebody's name. In this way, Taiki-san is a formal way of just saying Taiki, because Yuu and Tagiru looked up to Taiki and admired him...even though Yuu went out h Taiki, he still called Taiki with the formal ending.**

**2- Demo- but.**

**3- Subete- Everything**

**4- Ne...- In Ren's way, he's adding this like saying 'right?' In Yuu's way, he's saying it like 'Say...'**

**5- Itaiyo, Tagiru.- It hurt, Tagiru.**

**6- Ne-san- This is a formal way of calling your older sister. So in Yuu's case, he's referring to Nene.**

**7- Taiki-san ga...- This is just like saying 'Taiki-san...' but it's more like the beginning of a Japanese statement.**

**8- Wakateruyo, Yuu...- This is an informal way of saying 'I know, Yuu..' since Tagiru and Yuu are the same age, speaking informally to each other is completely normal.**

**9- Dakara Yuu...- This is an informal way of saying 'That's why Yuu...' or 'So Yuu...'**

**10- Boku no Kokoro- My heart. Yuu likes to speak in a more formal tone than Tagiru, that's. Why he says 'Boku' instead of 'Ore' when he's saying 'I'. The most formal way of saying 'I' is 'Watashi,' what girls usually say.**

**11- Taiki-san no egao- Taiki's smile, basically.**

**12- Daijoubuka... Yuu?- Are you Okay...Yuu? This is more informal.**

**13- Uh. Daijoubu... Tagiru- Yeah, I'm okay...Tagiru. Here, Yuu is speaking informally to Tagiru. Since they are friends and relatively the same age, this is normal.**

**14- Yo! Doushita, Yuu?- Hey! What's wrong, Yuu? Or, Hey! What's up, Yuu? Either in this case is fine.**

**15- Omae...- This is an informal way of saying 'You...' 'Kimi' is formal for 'You.'**

**16- A-Arigatou, Tagiru- Thank you, Tagiru. This is informal. To make it formal, add -gozaimasu to it.**

**17- Mochiron!- Of course!**

**18- Nani?!- What?!**

**19- Matte...- This can mean 'wait...' or 'wait a minute...'**

**20- Ah! Omoidashita!- Ah! I remember!**

**21- Oyasumi, Tagiru- Good night, Tagiru. This is informal. Add -nasai to it, and it will be formal.**

**22- Aishiteru... Yuu- I love you... Yuu.**

**23- AHH! Dameda! Ikenaide, Taiki-san!- AHH! No! Don't go, Taiki!**

**24- Ryouma-tachi- In this case, this is referring to Ryouma, Ren, and Airu. It is Ryouma-tachi, because it translates to Ryouma and the others.**

**25- Onegai...- Please...**

**26- Na...Tagiru- Say...Tagiru. Taiki likes to to say 'na...' in some sort. It's kinda like how it finishes a sentence, or is an extension to a sentence, much like how we say things like 'um' 'so' you know, so then it comes together..**

**27- Nani, Taiki-san?- What is it, Taiki? Or Yes, Taiki? I used this intentionally for the first meaning.**

**28- Iya! Yuu ga suki ja nai, Taiki-san!- No! I don't like Yuu, Taiki! 'Iya' is an informal way to say no, or 'iie' in the formal way.**

**29- Eh?! Demo, Taiki-san to Yuu...- What?! But, you and Yuu... Originally, Taiki-san to Yuu means Taiki and Yuu, which in then turns into you and Yuu, because Tagiru is saying to Taiki, 'but you and Yuu...'**

**30- Nande kedo, Taiki-san- But why, Taiki**

**31- Omae no namae ga...- His name was... 'Omae' can mean you, if you are talking to the person in front of you, or he/she(him/her) if you are talking to somebody about a person, like how Taiki is talking to Tagiru about Zenjirou.**

**32- Sono kimochi- That feeling**

**33- Nakama- This can mean 'friends' like 'domotachi' or 'comrades' like how it is here.**

**34- Omae no story!- Your story! In Japanese, 'story' is pronounced 'sutoorii'. I was just too lazy to write it in...**

**35- Iindesuka- Is it okay.**

**36- Gomen, Yuu- I'm sorry, Yuu. This is informal, so add -nasai to this, and it will be formal. 'Gomenasai.'**

**37- Yokatta- That's a relief.**

**38- Sayonara... Taiki-san- Farewell/Goodbye... Taiki.**

**39- Doushitana Yuu?!- What's wrong Yuu?! Like 'Doushita,' it is informal, but either way you use it, it means 'what's wrong?'**

**40- Betsuni Tagiru- It's nothing Tagiru.**

**41- Souka... Yuu- Is that so... Yuu or I see...Yuu. I intended on using this with the second meaning.**

**42- Aishiteru mo... Yuu- I love you too... Yuu. This may not be right, I apologize in advance if it is wrong...this is what I picked up from dramas and animes.**

**43- -sama- This is a formal ending, like -san. However, -sama is put onto somebody's name if they are royalty or very highly regarded as important, like how Yuu's fans adore him and treat him as a very important person. He's not royalty or a superior, but he is treated like a prince by the many girls in the Shinonome East Junior High.**

**44- Kawaii no imeeji- Cute images or pictures. 'Imeeji' can translate to either pictures or images.**

**45- Kore wa hontouni kawaii na~!- That's really cute~! Tagiru's talking about the look on Yuu's face.**

**46- Kore!- Here! 'Kore' in this case, if you are giving something to somebody, you can say this if you're giving an object to someone.**

**47- Oto-san and Okaa-san- Father and Mother. This is a very formal like way to call your parents this. There is also 'Papa and Mama' like Nene used, and you can even say 'Oto-chan and Okaa-chan,' not as a term of affection, but as a term of informality, if your parents are really chill like that.**

**48- Urusai!- Shut up!**

**49- Iiko- Let's go. 'Ikuzei' can also mean 'Let's go.'**

**50- Genki desu ka?- Are you well? You can use this as 'Are you well,' or 'How are you.' If you are introducing yourself, you can say this as a formality.**

**51- Yuu... Mitei- Yuu... Look.**

**52- ...Masaka...!- ...Can it be...!**

**53- Kono koe- That voice.**

**54- Genkidayo- Are you well. This is like 'Genki desu ka,' but since Damemon and Yuu are friends, he's using it in a more informal way.**

**55- Yokattane- That's a relief. This is Damemon's way of saying it, because he adds -ne to the term. It's kinda like how Taiki said -na. But this is more like saying it in his own way.**

**56- Ma...- Well...**

**57- HaI!- Yes! You can say 'Uh' (not like how we sa uhhhhhh, but if you do the five vowels in Japanese, a, i, u, e, o, then you say 'Uh' more with the u sound. Sorry for not really clearing it up at 13.) For a more informal tone.**

**Now here's the footnotes with asterisks.**

***1- In this fic, I'm putting it as if Ryouma-tachi go to the Shinonome East Junior High. We have no clue which school they go to, so I just made it like this.**

***2- This referrs to the Digimon Xros Wars: Toki wo Kakeru Shounen Hantaa-tachi episode Okonomiyaki Panikku! Pagumon Darake no Machi, or Okonomiyaki Panic! The Town Full of Pagumon. This is Episode 7 of the Hunter's arc.**

***3- This referrs to the Digimon Xros Wars: Toki wo Kakeru Shounen Hantaa-tachi episode Niteru? Nitenai? Henso Kaito Betsumon, or Resemblence or None at All? The Dusguised Phantim Thief Betsumon. This is episode 17 of the Hunter's arc.**

***4- In the anime, Ryouma is the one who holds the Brave Snatcher and attacks Taiki and OmegaShoutmon. After that, Astamon disgards him and turns into Quartzmon. Here, I'm changing the events so that Ryouma is disgarded by Astamon first, Astamon takes the Brave Snatcher, goes past OmegaShoutmon with his speed, and stabs Taiki with the Brave Snatcher. And no, Taiki doesn't die in the anime. Otherwise, it'd be too violent for the children, even though they put in a million and one yaoi implications in it, and nothing is wrong whatsoever.**

***5- If you guys watched the Digimon Adventure 02 movie with the Digimon Adventure 01 movie, you guys probabky know I kinda used that scene where Wallace talks about losing Kokomon(Forgive me, I've only watched it dubbed, because it was a gift years ago. I've watched 02 in Japanese though, so I know their names...the human ones and the main Digimon's ones...) and Daisuke cries, saying it's the 'saddest story he's ever heard.'**

***6- We have no clue if the DigiQuartz is going to be recreated under the Digital World's supervision, and I wanted this nice plot twister to happen, so I put it in here. Hope you liked it~!**

**Thank you to all who have read this. I'm so sorry if some of the events in Xros Wars were way off, I haven't seen the first season in like a year... but still, I hope it was somewhat acceptable. Please leave reviews, comments, questions, critiques, etc. In a review. I truly hope that you enjoyed this, as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Until next time, this is Matsuri Kazehana, Time Shifting outta here.**


End file.
